


The Price of Freedom

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has won against the titans, but there's still bodies to collect.<br/>Prompt:  "You weren't there.  You never came."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I know your request on Tumblr said JeanMarco or JeanMarlowe, so I figured...Here have at it

  For one brief moment, Jean thought he was reliving the horror from the battle of Trost.  Once again on the cleanup crew, but he had volunteered to do so immediately instead of just being told that would be what he was doing, and wandering around with a mask and gloves to protect himself from the blood and smoke in the air.  The streets of Shingashina were unfamiliar, with the smouldering remains of houses on either side still smoking and making it hard to have seen the corpse he stumbled upon until he tripped over its foot sticking out at an awkward angle.  Jean was mildly annoyed, as he pushed himself up out of the large puddle of blood forming around it, before focusing on the body next to him.

 

  From just about the corpses’ waistline to the top of his head, its left half was missing.  One cloudy silver eye stared at the ground, and Jean wanted to throw up when he saw just how much blood had matted what was left of his black hair.  Just enough of his hair was not matted in blood, and was easily recognizable as the stupid haircut that Jean had poked fun at him about not even a few hours before the expedition to retake the wall.  It suddenly made sense to Jean why he hadn’t met up with him after the battle, at Shingashina’s entrance.  When Jean let himself realize this, he did let himself throw up.  With silent tears falling into the mask he had covering his face, Jean wondered if humanity’s freedom had really been worth the lives the battle had taken.

 

  “I’m sorry…” Jean whispered to Marlowe as he forced himself to his feet.  Commander Zoe would be needing to know how many losses they totaled, and the bodies needed to be collected for the funeral pyre.  


End file.
